Kelinci yang Sial atau Evil yang Beruntung
by sang2gisa
Summary: "Wah, hebat sekali kita berdua bisa masuk mewakili Super Junior./ "Kalau hyung benar-benar lebih hebat dariku bagaimana jika kita bertaruh."/ "Kalau Minnie hyung menang dalam kategori itu aku akan menuruti perintah Minnie hyung."/ "Aiish, aku kalah."/ "Minnie hyung akukan sakit harus banyak istirahat"/ Kyuhyun/Sungmin/OOC/Typo(s)R


Kelinci yang Sial atau Evil yang Beruntung

By: sang2gisa

Main Cast: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin  
Slight: Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Manager Hyung

Disclaimer: Semua karakter adalah milik masing-masing. But the story is Mine.

Genre: Brothership/Family/sedikit bumbu Comedy(maybe)

Rate: T

Warning: Typo(s)/OOC/AU/One Shoot/Drable/ngk sesuai EYD/berantakan/plot kurang jelas

Summary: "Wah, hebat sekali kita berdua bisa masuk mewakili Super Junior. Semoga salah satu dari kita bisa menang Kyuhyunie./ "Kalau _hyung_ benar-benar lebih hebat dariku bagaimana jika kita bertaruh."/ "Kalau Minnie _hyung_ menang dalam kategori itu aku akan menuruti perintah Minnie _hyung_. Tapi kalau kalah Minnie _hyung_ yang harus menuruti perintahku, _eotte_?"/ "Aiish, aku kalah."/ "Minnie _hyung_ akukan sakit harus banyak istirahat. Bukankah Minnie _hyung_ yang bilang sendiri tadi. Dan juga perjanjian kita."

Don't Like Go Away (^_^ )/

Enjoy this~~~!

* * *

Mwave sedang mengadakan _award_ untuk para selebriti di Korea dalam websetnya. Banyak selebriti yang diseleksi dari bakat-bakat yang mereka punya.

Selebriti Korea dikenal selain karna kecantikan dan ketempanan mereka, mereka dikenal sebagai artis yang multitalen. Selama masa _training_ mereka ditempa berbagai macam kegiatan untuk mengasah bakal mereka. 2 tahun bahkan samapi ada yang samapi 6 tahun menjalankan masa _training_, menjadikan mereka siap pakai di indusri hiburan. Tidak heran hasil yang mereka dapat selama itu pun terbayar, mereka terkenal bahkan di seluruh dunia, dan mendapat banyak penghargaan.

Mungkin itulah yang menjadikan Mwave mengadakan _award_. Seberapa banyak fans mereka, seberapa terkenalnya mereka dan siapa yang paling fans sukai. Salah satu kategori dalam _award_ tersebut adalah _**'Which Idol Musical Actor Is Your Favorite**_?'. Dan yang masuk nominasi tersebu adalah member FT Island Lee Jae In, member Shinhwa Kim Dong Wan, member 2PM Jun K, member JYJ Kim Junsu, member ZE;A Im Si Wan, member 2AM Jo Kwon dan member Super Junior Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Super Junior adalah satu-satunya boyband yang kedua member atau bisa dibilang couplenya masuk dalam kategori _**'Which Idol Musical Actor Is Your Favorite**_?'. Tidakkah itu akan membuat _couple_ itu bermusuhan karna persaingan didalam grup? Atau itu akan membuat mereka semakin dekat?

.

.

.

.

.

[130514 _dorm_ Super Junior lantai 11]  
Pagi itu di _dorm_ Super Junior lantai 11 suasananya sangat berisik. Karna kedua namja sub grup sekaligus pasangan _Couple_ EunHae ini tengah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berangkat ke Jepang. Rencanya mereka akan mempersiapkan _Comeback Single_ terbaru mereka disana.

Duo hiper aktif Eunhyuk dan Donghae pagi-pagi hampir membuat masalah di _dorm_ lanatai 11 yang tenang ini. Begitulah jika si 'Monyet' dan si 'Ikan' disatukan, ada saja alasan yang bisa memicu pertengkaran. Bahkan hal sepelepun bisa menjadi besar oleh mereka.

Mereka, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tidak tau kalau telah membangunkan ibilis dari sangkarnya. Iblis yang tengah asik terlelap karena semalam terjaga untuk bermain _games Star Craft_ kini tidurnya terusik.

"_Ani_, setahun lagi." Terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang cukup nyaring. "Tentu saja sekarang. Aiish, Donghae _babo_!" Lanjut Eunhyuk teriak kesal kepada Donghae.

"Aiish, monyet itu cari mati eoh?" Kyuhyun yang terganggu oleh teriakan Eunhyuk menaikan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sambil kedua tangannya menutup kupingnya. Ia berharap suara Eunhyuk tidak dapat terdengar olehnya.

"_Mwo_? Kau berani mengataiku _babo_ Hyukie?" Ucap Donghae tidak kalah emosi.

"Memang kau _babo_?"

Belum sempat Donghae membalas perkataan Eunhyuk, _Manager-Hyung_ sudah memotongnya dulu.

"Sudah hentikan, cepat kalian kebawah atau kita akan terlambat ke Gimpo _airport_." Ucap _Manager-Hyung_ tegas lalu berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Tepat di depan pintu, _Manager-Hyung_ berpapasan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin baru pulang dari latihan _matrial art_ di atap yang dilakukannya setiap pagi. Dulu ia sering sekali melatih _matrial art_nya bersama Hangeng sebelum Hangeng hengkang dari Super Junior. Sekarang walaupun Hangeng tidak lagi menemaninya latihan _matrial art_, Sungmin tetap melakukannya sendiri.

"_Annyeong_, _Manager-Hyung_." Sapa Sungmin sopan. Badannya tak lupa ia bungkukkan.

"_Annyeong_." Balas _Manager-Hyung_. "Eoh, kau habis latihan _matrial art_ ya?" Kata _Manager-Hyung_ yang hapal kebeiasan Sungmin satu itu.

"_Nee_. Sedang menjemput Eunhyuk dan Donghae ya _Hyung_?"

"_Ne_, mereka lama sekali." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _nee. Annyeong_." Pamit _Manager-Hyung_ lalu berlalu.

"_Annyeong_, hati-hati di jalan." Kata Sungmin perhatian lalu beranjak masuk ke _dorm_.

Di dalam _dorm_ Sungmin melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang berusaha mengangkat koper mereka. Eunhyuk dan Donghaepun menyapa Sungmin yang berpapasan dengan mereka sebelum pergi.

Tepat setelah Eunhyuk dan Donghae menghilang dari balik pintu, Kyuhyun dengan tampang kesal. Ia bermaksud hendak membunuh Monyet dan Ikan jadi-jadian itu karena telah lancang membuat tidur _evil_ terganggu.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" tanya Sungmin retoris. Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat _dorm_ yang hanya terdapat Sungmin _hyung_ saja.

Dan dorm tiba-tiba kembali menjadi tenang. 'Kemana perginya ikan dan monyet jadi-jadian itu?'tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Minnie-_hyung_ kemana hyukie dan hae? tadi aku masih mendengar suara mereka."

"Hyukie-_hyung_ dan Hae-_hyung_ Kyuhyunie." kata Sungmin mengingati Kyuhyun kalau mereka adalah _hyung_nya.

"Ah, _ne._" ucap Kyuhyun malas seolah tak peduli. "Kemana mereka Minnie-_hyung_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja mereka telah berangkat ke Gimpo _airport_. Merekakan akan pergi ke Jepang." ucap Sungmin sambil menuju kedapur. Sungmin berniat ingin membuat sarapan karna Kyuhyun sudah bangun.

"Ke Jepang?" seru Kyuhyun sambil kakinya melangkah mengikuti Sungmin ke dapur.

"Ne merekakan sedang mempersiapkan _comeback single_ terbaru mereka di Jepang. _Waeyo_ Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin sambil berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aish, mereka beruntung hari, lihat saja jika mereka pulang." gumam Kyuhyun pelan agar Sungmin tidak mendengar. "Habis mereka pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, _hyung_. Aku jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku" rengek Kyuhyun pada _hyung_nya yang paling disayang itu.

"Pantas saja kau sudah bangun Kyu. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau cepat cuci muka sana. Lihat itu jejak air liurmu, aish jorok sekali." saran Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan buatkan sarapan aku tidak mau makan dengan pandangan menjijikan seperti itu, _arrachi_?" lanjutnya lagi.

"_Arraseo_." jawab Kyuhyun lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun membawa laptopnya ke ruang tengah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul. Ia menunggu Sungmin membuat sarapan sambil _browsing_ internet. Sesekali ia mencari-cari berita mengenai Super Junior. Melihat penjualan album mereka, respon ELF mengenai _World Tour Super Show_ 5 mereka, dan kepopuleran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Member yang satu ini memang dikenal sangat narsis. Lihat saja balasan _uforeply_ dia, sungguh menjengkelkan. Tapi itulah salah satu daya tarik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat namanya tertera disalah satu webset. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memeriksa web tersebut. Dan benar saja ternyata namanya masuk menjadi salah satu nominasi di ajang _award_ tersebut. '_Which Idol Musical Actor Is Your Favorite?_' tulis kategori yang nama Kyuhyun tertera menjadi nominasinya. Ia memeriksa siapa artis lainnya yangmenjadi saingannya kali ini. Saat obsidiannya menatap intens kepada nominasi terakhir, bibirnya tersungging menunjukan_ evil smirknya_. Super Junior's Sungmin. Ternyata hyungnya sendiri itulah yang menjadi salah satu saingannya.

"Kyuhyunie, sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo kita makan!" ajak Sungmin seraya menaruh makanan diatas meja makan. Ia membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tidak lupa juga terdapat kimchi sebagai pelengkap sarapan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar panggilan Sungmin langsung buru-buru kemeja makan. Tidak lupa ia juga membawa laptop kesayangannya selain PSP. Diletakkannya laptop itu disamping sarapannya. Kyuhyun langsung melahap nasi goseng kimchi buatan Sungmin. Sepertinya magnae Super Junior itu benar-benar lapar. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari tatapan mata _foxy_ milik namja didepannya menatapnya dengan geram.

"Kyuhyunie jangan bermain dengan laptopmu jika sedang makan." ucap Sungmin dingin sambil tetap menyantap makanannya dengan santai. Ucapnya yang dingin benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kelakuannya yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa "Atau kau mau aku yang menaruh laptopmu itu Kyuhyunie?" lanjutnya lagi masih tetap menyantam makanannya.

Kyuhyun yang seperti mendapat death glare dari Sungmin langsung buru-buru menutup dan mematikan laptopnya. Ia tidak ingin laptopnya menjadi alat untuk Sungmin berlatih _matrial art_. Walaupun wajah Sungmin sangat _aegyo_ tapi jika sedang marah sangat tajam seolah bisa membelah apapun yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tau Minnie-hyung, namaku masuk menjadi salah satu nominasi di Mwave kategori _'Which Idol Musical Actor Is Your Favorite_?' Kata Kyuhyun berbasa-basi sambil mengambil kimchi lalu melahapnya.

"_Jeongmal_?! _Chukkae_ Kyuhyunie, kau pasti akan menang." Ucap Sungmin ikut senang. Jika member Super Junior bisa menang otomatis nama Super Junior akan semakin terangkat.

"Kau berpikir begitu Minnie _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Keurom_." Jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu sambil terus menyantap nasi goreng buatannya.

Seringai muncul dibibir Kyuhyun setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu kepada _hyungnya_ itu. "_Keundae_... bukan hanya aku saja yang masuk nominasi." Jeda Kyuhyun untuk mengetahui reaksi Sungmin. "Kau juga masuk Minnie _hyung_."

"_Mwo? Jeongmal_?!" Ucap Sungmin kaget. "Wah, hebat sekali kita berdua bisa masuk mewakili Super Junior. Semoga salah satu dari kita bisa menang Kyuhyunie." Sungmin antusias.

"Ne Minnie _hyung_ aku akan berjuang, seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku akan menang melawanmu dan yang lainnya." Kata Kyuhyun dengan percaya dirinya.

"_Mwo_?"

"_Arraseo_ Minnie _hyung_, penampilanmu memang tidak sebaik diriku jadi pasti aku akan menang dengan mudah. Aku yang akan membanggakan Super Junior." Ucapnya lagi.

"Eoh!" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Kyuhyun ucapkan. "Eohhh! Kau tidak tau sudah berapa banyak drama _musical_ yang aku peraankan. Dan drama _musical_ selalu sukses tentunya." Jelasnya.

Lagi dan lagi entah ini ke berapa kalinya evil smirk Kyuhyun muncul. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah masuk perangkapnya. Otaknya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai _hyungdeul_nya.

"_Jeongmal?! Keundae, ajik mollaseo_." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"Kau kan pernah datang menonton drama _musical_ku."

"_Solma_. Aku lupa. Maaf _hyung_."

"_Aish_, kau ini."

"Kalau _hyung_ benar-benar lebih hebat dariku bagaimana jika kita bertaruh." Tantang Kyuhyun. "Kalau Minnie _hyung_ menang dalam kategori itu aku akan menuruti perintah Minnie _hyung_. Tapi kalau kalah Minnie _hyung_ yang harus menuruti perintahku, _eotte_?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..." Sungmin menimbang, jika dia bisa menang mungkin dia bisa memberi pelajaran untuk Kyuhyun agai Ia tidak lagi menjahili para hyungnya. Dan sedikit lebih hormat pada _hyungdeul_nya. "Oke, _Call _(setuju)!" Sungmin menyutujuinya. Seperti yang Kyuhyun rencanakan Sungmin telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Apa Sungmin lupa selain _Cloud_ dan Ryeosomnia Sparkyu itu ada di peringkat 2 yang paling banyak fansnya. Kyuhyun juga paling terkenal di Korea. Dan _Pumpkin_ berada di peringkat ke 5 setelah Siwonest. Secara teori Sparkyu Pumpkin = Kyuhyun _Win_. Oke itu hanya teori yang dibuat Kyuhyun sendiri, dan untuk membuktikannya kita lihat lanjutan ceritanya haha.

Malam itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin HANYA BERDUAAN saja di _dorm_ lantai 11. Karna penghuni lantai 11 yang lain -Eunhyuk- sedang berduaan -juga- di Jepang dengan Donghae (baca FF _**Eunhyuk Bulling Eternal Magnae Ryeowook**_, jika ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan EunHae berduaan di Jepang kekeke~ *numpang promo) (Mian, _back to story_)

Kebetulan malam itu Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal syuting dan Sungmin sudah _out_ dari Sukira satu bulan yang lalu. Jadilah otomatis mereka malam ini sedang santai di _dorm_ berduaan. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik dengan kekasih kesayangannya itu, menekan tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan kasar. Suara yang terdengar dari kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin membuatnya antusias menekan-nekan tubuh kekasihnya. Tapi ketika kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan suara _'Game Over'_ ekspresi yang tadinya antusias berubah menjadi malas.

"Aaa..." Helanya sambil melempar PSPnya ke sofa.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Matanya melirik menatap Kyuhyun. Perhatian Sungmin dari Radio Sukira yang di dengarnya jadi terganggu karena suara PSP yang dibuang Kyuhyun. Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun membuang bendanya yang mungkin telah Ia anggap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku bosan Minnie _hyung_."

"Bosan karna kalah?" Sindir Sungmin.

"Aku bosan makanya aku kalah." Elak Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah bosan kalau bersama dengan PSPmu." Sindirnya lagi. "Lalu kau mau apa?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Eung,,," gumam Kyuhyun sambil berfikir. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di pinggir sofa. Saat jarak anatara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin dekat Kyuhyun menangkap obsidian Sungmin dengan lekat. Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun merasa canggung dan salah tingkah.

Perlahan dan pasti kini jarak antara bibir Kyuhyun ke Sungmin hanya sekitar 4cm. So close. Di dekatkannya mulut Kyuhyun melewati bibir plum M Sungmin menuju telinga Sungmin. "Minnie _hyung_,,, aku mau buka itu." Ucap Kyuhyun samar dan pelan.

"_M-mwo_?" Jawab Sungmin tergagap.

"Kita buka saja Minnie _hyung_, selagi kita hanya berdua." Ucapnya lagi masih dengan suara yang pelan.

"Bb-buka?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menelan ludah peluh mengalir dari keningnya.

"Nee, cepatlah Minnie _hyung_ aku sudah tidak sabar." Katanya lagi-lagi masih sambil berbisik di telinga Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?"

Mendengar pertannyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin. " Aku ingin minum Wine." Jawabnya se_innocent_ mungkin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang tadinya tegang tiba-tiba lebih santai dan merasa lega. "YAA! Cho Kyuhyun kenapa bicaranya aneh begitu. Jika ingin minum Wine bilang saja tidak perlu berbisik segala." Bentak Sungmin. Dia tidak habis fikir Kyuhyun bisa-bisanya menjahilinya disaat seperti ini.

"Aku pikir hyung tau." Jawabnya santai. "Sudah _hyung_ cepat ambilkan Winenya yang aku beli dari waktu SS5 di _South_ America kemarin." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Tanpa protes lagi Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamarnya dulu, kamar KyuMin yang sekarang menjadi kamar Kyuhyun. Walaupun beberapa barang-barang Sungmin masih ada di kamar Kyuhyun.  
Setelah mengambil wine di tempat biasa Kyuhyun menaruh wine, Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil 2 gelas wine. Ia berjalan membawa 2 gelas wine di tangan kiri dan botol wine di tangan kakan. Mendekati Kyuhyun yang sekarang asik dengan laptop di depannya.

Sungmin menuangkan wine yang telah ia buka ke 2 gelas yang ia bawa. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil memberikan dia sau gelas wine yang ia pegang. Kyuhyun menerima gelas winenya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Melihat perolehan sementara taruhan kita." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke laptop.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Kau ada di peringkat pertama Minnie-_hyung_."

"Eoh! _Jinjja_? Coba aku lihat." Sungmin lalu mengambil alih laptop Kyuhyun. Benar saja namanya mendapat poin paling banyak.

"Aaahh! Aku pasti kalah jika melawan Minnie _hyung_." Kata Kyuhyun menyerah lalu meminum sedikit Winenya.

"Eoh! Kau menyerah semudah itu? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan Sparkyu lagi?" Ucap Sungmin sambil menoleh Kyuhyun kebelakang. "Itu bukan seperti gayamu, Kyuhyunie? Huh! Kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Molla. Mengerjai hyungmu."

"Kau mau taruhan kita dibatalkan Minnie _hyung_? Apa kau juga tidak percaya dengan Pumpkins yang akan membuatmu menang? Atau,,, kau takut denganku ya?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"Eoh! Kau bercanda.."

"Ha ha ha..." Tawa Kyuhyun. "Ayo bersulang." Tawar Kyuhyun mengarahkan tanggannya yang memegang gelas wine.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ehm,,, taruhan kita?" Kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin meremehkan. Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lagi gelasnya seolah memaksa Sungmin untuk bersulang. Sungmin yang tak tega lalu mengangkat gelasnya hingga gelasnya menempel pada gelas Kyuhyun dan membuat sekilas bunyi Tiing!

"Untuk taruhan kita" seru Kyuhyun.

"Untuk Super Junior" balas Sungmin asal.

"Untuk Lee Sungmin." Seru Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eung?"

"Untuk Lee Sungmin _hyung_."

"Untuk Cho Kyuhyun."

"Bersulang."

.

.

Selama berhari-hari para ELF terutama Pumpkin's dan Sparkyu's terus menerus mem_vote_ mereka di Mwave. ELF tentu saja tidak ingin idola mereka kalah bukan. Bukan hanya member Super Junior tetapi ELF juga ingin Super Junior menjadi _Boyband_ yang disegani. Selalu menang di setiap award, memenangkan berbagai macam penghargaan, dan menduduki posisi pertama di setiap kategori apapun. Yang dapat membuat nama Super Junior naik menjadi seorang _Boyband_ _No. 1 in the WORLD_. _#ProundtoSJ&ELF_

Di web Mwave Sungmin beberapa hari menduduki peringkat pertama untuk sementara. Disusul di belakangnya Lee Jae Jin dari FT. Island. Dan Kyuhyun berada di belakang mereka terus mengejar.

Begitulah terus selama beberapa hari kedepan. Sampai tiba hari dimana itu adalah hari penentuan. Secara mengejutkan Sungmin yang tadinya berada diperingkat pertama disusul Kyuhyun yang berada di peringkat keempat. Jadilah Sungmin berada di peringkat kedua dan Kyuhyun lah yang memenangkan kategori ini. Kyuhyun memenangkan kategori ini dengan perolehan 38,5% (215,142). Berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin yang mendapat perolehan 32,8% (183,199).

Siapapun yang menang ini bukan masalah asalkan nama Super Junior yang menduduki peringkat pertama. Ini semua berkat ELF yang selalu mendukung mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun. Selalu memberikan banyak cinta hingga mereka bisa sampai seperti ini.

"Minnie _hyung_, sudah liahat hasil taruhan kita? Ini adalah hari penentuannya." Ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Ia dan Sungmin sedang bersantai di ruang tengah tempat biasa berkumpul.

"Belum. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Lihat saja sendiri." Kyuhyun lalu memberikan laptopnya kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang memang telah membuka webnya sedari tadi di laptopnya membuat Sungmin langsung melihat hasilnya. Mata _foxy_ Sungmin yang menatap intens laptop Kyuhyun menampakan raut yang kecewa.

"Aiish, aku kalah." Seringai muncul dari bibir Kyuhyun. _Neomu neomu evil_. Ternyata yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun menang telak.

"Minnie hyung kau harus menuruti perintahku." Mendengar Kyuhyun berkata begitu perasaan tidak enak mengerayangi dirinya. Matilah Sungmin kali ini.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Tawa Kyuhyun yang kaya akan ke_evil_nya.

.  
Keesokan harinya seorang _namja_ terengah-engah karena berjalan sedikit berlari terburu-buru. Langkah kakinya tidak bisa berhenti barang sejenak untuk sekilas beristirahat. Peluh terlihat mengalir di dahinya.

Saat ia sudah sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju. Tanpa mengetuk pintu ia langsung membuka pintu tersebut. Membuat penghuni kamar tersebut kaget setengah mati.

"Kyuhyunie bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sungmin langsung tanpa memberi salam. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir karna mendapat kabar bahwa dongsaeng kesayangannya ini sedang terbaring lemah karena sakit. Sungmin yang telah selesai latihan untuk drama _musical_nya _Summer Snow_ langsung buru-buru menuju _drom_. Ia belum tenang jika ia tidak melihat langsung keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"YA! Minnie _hyung_ kau mengagetkanku." Protes Kyuhyun kesal. Dia baru saja mencoba untuk tidur kalau saja Sungmin tidak membuat keributan.

"_Miane_ Kyuhyunie. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin lalu menuju tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur. Tangannya memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun dikeningnya.

"_Gweanchana_ Minnie _hyung_. Aku sudah ke dokter. _Usia_ bilang aku hanya kelelahan jadi terkena radang tenggorokan. Kalau aku banyak istirahat akan cepat sembuh."

"Makanya jangan selalu bermain PSP sampai larut malam. Jangan kau kira karna kita sudah tidak sekamar kau bisa seenaknya bermain PSPmu itu. Kalau begitu PSPmu akan aku sita."

"Andwae Minnie hyung. Kau tidak boleh menyita PSPku." Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus istirahat, kalau ada PSPmu kau pasti tidak akan istirahat."

"Minnie hyung kau harus menuruti kata-kataku. Kau masih ingat perjanjian kitakan?" Kyuhyun mengancam.

"Tapi kan Kyu,,,"

"Aku janji tidak akan bermain PSPku. Aku akan beristirahat. Tapi,, ada tugas kuliahku yang belum kukerjakan." Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Mwo?"

"Minne _hyung_ mohon bantuannya ya"

"Shireo. Itu kan tugas kuliahmu kerjakan sendir." Tolak Sungmin.

"Minnie _hyung_ akukan sakit harus banyak istirahat. Bukankah Minnie _hyung_ yang bilang sendiri tadi. Dan juga perjanjian kita." Kata Kyuhyun licik. Raut wajahnya ia buat sememelas mungkin.

"Baiklah, tapi sekali ini saja. Dan perjanjian kita juga berakhir sampai hari ini." Kata Sungmin menyerah melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu apa lagi saat ini ia sedang benar-benar sakit.

"_Nee_ Minnie _hyung_" dalam hati Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang bisa mengerjai hyungnya ini.

"Ya sudah cepat tidur." Sungmin lalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Membereskan tempat tidurnya. Lalu menuju tempat belajar Kyuhyun untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Walaupun dia kesal tapi Sungmin tetap mengerjakannya dengan setulus hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

Akhirnya lagi dan lagi publish juga FF gaje ini. FF ini terinspirasi dari updatean weibo Kyuhyun-dulu- yang curhat dia sakit. Dan 3 hari kemudian Sungmin juga sakit. Dia cidera karena naek skateboard. Tapi sekarang udah sembuh ^^. Mereka bener-bener kompak ya? Kebetulan banget sakit bersamaan. Haha~ satu lagi fakta KyuMin~

I hope this Fic make you enjoy ^^  
Mind to REVIEW~  
Saya butuh saran dari kalian, saya harap kalian bisa memberi masukan buat saya untuk Fic saya kedepannya. Karna saya tau Fic saya masih banyak kekurangan. So don't forget to REVIEW ^^ *bow


End file.
